


Three Is Not a Crowd

by TsaritsaElena



Series: A Character Study of Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, Time Travel, body double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsaritsaElena/pseuds/TsaritsaElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: <em>How 'bout a prompt for a Natasha/Bucky/Natasha sandwich? Maybe Natasha gets cloned and Bucky decides to make the most of an odd situation.</em></p><p>A future version of Natasha shows up at Avengers Tower in a freak accident. She and present day Natasha decide to show Bucky a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr, cleaned up and posted here.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters or copyrighted material, and I’m certainly not making any money or other material profit off of this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bucky isn’t afraid to admit to himself that his first thoughts when a future version of Natasha lands at the Avengers’ doorstep are definitely dirty and involve the word “threesome,” but he _is_ afraid to admit them out loud. If this was still ’42 and he’d suggested a threesome to the two most adventurous dames he knew, he’d get slapped by both women for even mentioning it. As it is, this is _Nat_ he’s talking about and he doesn’t need to get his ass kicked by either of them for suggesting it. He gets enough of that in the gym when he spars with present day Natasha, thank you very much.

Things are tense at first when future Natasha just drops in. The residents of Avengers Tower are all collected in the same room for movie night (not that Bucky is an Avenger and neither is Jane, but they’re both dating Avengers and Stark doesn’t really care if they live in his building). The Avengers are ready to pounce on their new arrival, but Bucky’s a bit hesitant, considering that the intruder looks exactly like Natasha, who is standing just two feet away from him, her small pistol trained on the imposter, unwavering.

The imposter seems to know what she’s doing, surrendering immediately and going quietly as Stark, Dr. Banner, and Jane drag her to the lab for tests and questioning. The others, including himself, follow as security detail. In the end, they determine that as best as they can tell, she’s the future version of Natasha that she claims to be. She says she’s about a decade older, though she looks no more than a few years different, the variant of her serum keeping her looking youthful. The future Natasha (whom they call Natalia for convenience) explains the mishap, courtesy of _her_ Bruce and Tony, which brought her here and convinces Jane, Dr. Banner, and Stark that she can help them build a time machine easily enough to send her back. They agree, though the work will take some time to finish.

In the meantime, Natalia is given quarters on the empty guest floor, though she uses the main common area with an air of comfort as though it’s her home, too. Bucky supposes that in her time it is. Things are a little awkward for him and he suspects for her as well. He asks if she is still together with the future version of him; she laughs warmly with a beautiful smile playing on her lips as she confirms that yes, yes she is.

“I’m surprised how calm you were at first,” he comments. Natalia seems to take being here in stride.

She shrugs. “I knew that no one here would harm me. I’m just glad I only went back in time ten years. Can you imagine if I met you or myself when we were still in the Red Room?” She raises an eyebrow elegantly, and even he can’t argue with that.

So, life settles back into normalcy, well, as normal as they can for a band of superheroes living in Avengers Tower where there are now two Natashas in residence. It’s a little disconcerting for him (partly because he keeps thinking of what it would be like in bed with both of them at the same time), but he figures Natasha probably has it worse. That’s gotta be weird, seeing your double walking around your house like it’s hers, too.

Natasha and Natalia circle each other for a few days, wary of the other and how she will react, but one day after a solo recon mission, Bucky comes back to find them on the couch, eating ice cream and laughing like best friends. He does a double-take at first but then easily distinguishes the women from each other. They look similar but there are a few distinct differences: Natalia looks a bit older to him, her face and her expression more world-weary than Natasha’s, and she carries herself differently. She’s more relaxed, less guarded than Natasha. It’s like looking at twins—at first they appear the same but the more he looks the more he sees the differences. Which is good, because from then on he sees them together often during their free time.

And that makes it increasingly difficult to _not_ picture them in bed with him at the same time. When he and his Natasha are in bed making love to each other, his mind sometimes strays to the woman sleeping a few floors below. He’s tempted to suggest to Natasha that Natalia come up here with them, but he wants to keep his life, thank you very much.

Then he starts to wonder if his mind is playing tricks on him, because if it’s not, both Natasha and Natalia are teasing the hell out of him _on purpose_. Lately when he sees them together, they always seem to be touching. A brush of a hand against the other’s arm, a hand stroking through the other’s hair lazily, punctuated by a comment about the richness of the color or texture, so as not to make the gesture seem so suggestive.

They’ve all just finished watching a movie together, although Bucky hasn’t paid attention for even half of it, distracted as he is by Natalia running her hand on Natasha’s thigh and Natasha resting her own hand on the back of Natalia’s neck, rubbing little circles there while her other arm is wrapped around Bucky’s waist. He’s half-hard and he’s only managed to keep it toned down that much by thinking, very strongly, of puppies and kittens and the little old ladies and their husbands who lived in the tenement apartments across the landing from him and Steve during the Depression.

He breathes a sigh of relief as the credits roll. It gives him an excuse to hastily stand up and collect the empty bowl of popcorn and the beer bottles strewn across the table, although he could give a fig about cleaning up under most circumstances. He escapes to the kitchen, depositing the bottles in recycling and the bowl in the sink, and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. Thinking of old Mrs. Dougherty and her apartment that always smelled like cabbage and old people, he steels himself as he returns to the other women. He’ll just say a quick good night to Natalia, head upstairs with Natasha, and if he’s really, _really_ lucky, she won’t say anything more about the evening.

Except that when he gets there, he’s met by the sight of something completely unexpected.

Natasha and Natalia are standing up now, kissing each other fervently and passionately. Natalia’s hands are on Natasha’s waist, drawing her in as Natasha whimpers pleasantly into their kiss, running her hand along the side of her counterpart’s face.

His mouth goes dry and he’s _definitely_ hard now. It’s like one of his recent imaginings come to life, and Bucky isn’t sure if he should say something (what should he say if he does?) or pretend he hasn’t seen it, but it doesn’t matter because he’s frozen on the spot, transfixed by seeing his partner with, well, his partner, if Natalia’s comment about their continued future relationship is anything to go by.

They break apart, each turning to him with an expectant look on their face. Natalia looks like the cat who got the cream and Natasha is hiding a smirk of her own. It’s only Natasha’s voice that snaps him out of his reverie.

“Well, are you going to join us or not?” she arches her eyebrow at him. Bucky gives her a questioning look. She nods in return and _sweet Jesus, thank fuck_ , he knows he’s got her approval for this... _thing_ the three of them are about to do, whatever it is.

He barely registers walking over. He's transfixed by the sight of them standing together, hip to hip, hands snaked around each other’s waist. They each tug on one of his hands, sandwich him between themselves, and frog march him to the bedroom.

When they arrive, they push him down on the bed, settling in beside him. Natasha runs her hand up and down his arm while Natalia asks gently, “What do you want to do?”

For a split second, Bucky wonders absurdly if _her_ Bucky back home would be upset that she’s here with him. Then he realizes how stupid that is; he _is_ that Bucky, just ten years younger, and he’s certainly not objecting. If anything, his Bucky from ten years in the future is going to have a really, really great memory of this night.

He knows exactly what he wants, but he’s still reluctant to say it. He looks to Natasha for reassurance and she nods encouragingly. “Go on, tell her what you want.” 

He wants to make love to Natalia, push himself deep inside her, find out the differences there between her and Natasha; he wants to feel her mouth on him, sucking hard while Natasha takes her from behind with a strap on; he wants to watch the woman he loves most make love to the woman he’s _going_ to love most and jerk off to the sight of them; he wants, he wants so _many_ things, and he fervently hopes there will be enough time to try them all in the coming days before Natalia leaves. But the one thing he wants the most, the thing he wants _right now_ , “Want to taste you. Bury my nose in you and lick and suck and—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Natalia gasps and draws him up by his hair, plundering his mouth for a kiss and she tastes so sweet and tangy and warm and he pushes back, eager to drink in more of her, kissing and nipping his way down her throat, lapping at the hollow of her clavicle.

“Clothes. Off, you two,” says a voice behind him, and he turns around to see Natasha already undressed, unhooking the strap of her bra before discarding it on the floor. When he turns back, Natalia is already half-way done discarding her own clothes, putting on a show for him once she sees that he’s paying attention again.

“Like what you see?” Oh man, does he ever. She smirks, peeling her clothes off piece by piece, moving her body seductively.

In short order he’s the only one with any clothes on. “Hmm. We can’t have that, can we?” Natalia says playfully. She and Natasha work together to divest him of all that he’s wearing, including his boxer briefs.

As soon as that’s done, they’re back on the bed. Natalia settles herself, propped up against the pillows, and opens her legs wide. It’s all the invitation Bucky needs, burying his nose in a patch of curls, breathing in her scent, sighing with content. She’s different than Natasha, muskier, deeper, and she’s wetter down there, too, burning hotter than Natasha, but he loves it. He flicks his tongue out, tasting the salty sweat of her clit and then he flicks his tongue out again, licking and sucking and kissing. He shudders pleasantly as she digs a hand into the hair at the back of his neck, moaning in her own pleasure from his attentions, and he’s pleased with himself at that.

He’s forgotten that Natasha is in the room, so absorbed in getting to do this to Natalia, but he’s reminded by a light caress on his shoulder, a caress that turns firmer, tugging at him until he twists around to look at her.

“Are you going to let me in on the action or not?” Natasha asks, hands on her hips. She’s holding a strap-on and giving him a questioning look and he looks at Natalia, who is watching both of them with bright eyes, interested in what’s going to happen next. Then looks back to Natasha, and oh, _oh_ , he hadn’t even _thought_ of that but Natasha is brilliant. Trust her to come up with the best ideas.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he tells her with a whine. “ _Do it_ , Nat. Want you to fuck me while I eat her out.” And he kisses Natasha squarely on the mouth, trying to convey his enthusiasm and approval for her plan. He sucks lightly on her lower lip, the way she likes it, and then he’s cupping her breasts, squeezing ever so gently, pulling a moan from her before she breaks the kiss and pulls away. She’s panting, looking at him with desire, but she says firmly anyway, “Back to your post,” nodding toward Natalia.

He obeys, this time going more slowly as he divides his attention between the feast that’s before him, and the trail of kisses Natasha is leaving on his back before she preps him with a slick finger, the slow, hot burn making him hiss, a puff of warm air ghosting over Natalia’s clit as a result.

He licks once, twice, slowing down to almost a halt as two, three, four fingers are pressed into him, twisting back and forth, working him open. He whines as Natasha’s fingers slip free, his hole feeling empty and he wriggles his ass, waiting for her to fill him up again.

“Getting bored of me already?” an amused voice says above him and he looks up at Natalia while she tugs him up, cupping his face and stroking his hair gently. She says it lightly, but with an undercurrent of something else to it, “Natasha and I thought you wanted this, wanted both of us at the same time, but if not...” She leaves the unspoken threat hanging, feigning disinterest.

If Bucky had looked more closely, he might have seen the dark look of desire in her eyes that belied her words. But he’s too caught on those words to notice, insisting immediately, “No! I want this, I do!” He does want her so badly, he’s  _aching_ for it and surely they’ve come too far to stop now...

“Then show me.”

And he buries his face between her breasts, nuzzling the skin before he cups them too. They’re soft, round, perfect, just like Natasha’s, and he takes each one into his mouth in turn, suckling gently there, a graze of teeth and he’s rewarded with a sharp, “ _oh!_ ” that falls from her lips. He gives them one last flick of his tongue before moving down, down further, pressing kisses to her thighs, low at first but then higher, teasing her, giving her a show, trying to make it good for her.

And he’s so wrapped up in it, as he dives back in, licking and sucking at her clit, that the press of the dildo entering him surprises him, and he almost stops, wanting to savor the moment as Natasha works her way into him, seating herself as far back as she can go, but he doesn’t; doesn’t want Natalia to think him incapable of multi-tasking, or heavens forbid, ungrateful, so he keeps going, only a hitch here or there to indicate that Natasha is buried inside him, moving in and out rhythmically.

He loves it like this, getting to taste Natalia, pulling out moan after moan as she trembles above him, getting closer by the minute, while Natasha takes him from behind. Soon Natasha picks up the pace, slamming into him, purposely hitting that sweet spot just every so often in her movements, enough to make him moan and whimper but not enough to make him come yet, and he picks up the pace with Natalia, pressing into her closer, kissing and sucking as she grasps his hair with her fingers and moves back and forth, grinding against him; it’s sensory overload and he moans, deep and long, the vibrations sending Natalia over the edge as she bucks against him, riding out the wave of pleasure.

Natalia stills, Bucky resting his head in the crook of her thigh, but Natasha does not, her pace coming faster and faster as she thrusts into his pliant body and he’s almost, _almost_ there, just a few more good thrusts, but then Natasha stops, snakes a hand forward and squeezes at the base of his cock, just enough to bring him back from the edge and he _whimpers_ , the denial of release still leaving him aching as he sobs, “Please, please...”

“I want to ride you, want you to come inside of me,” she says in his ear, low and sultry, “Tell me, what do you want? Do you want that, hmm?”

“Yes, yes, oh gods _yes_!” Bucky shouts, desperate for it already.

Natasha flips him over, leaves him momentarily to grab a condom and lube from their bedside drawer, but he doesn’t want for the loss of contact, Natalia taking her place, propping him against the pillows as she kisses him. Natasha returns, but it doesn’t make Natalia stop, sucking on his neck hard enough to bruise as Natasha rolls a condom on him, spreading lube across his cock and her fingers, opening herself up in a hurry before she sinks down and he’s enveloped by that warm, familiar heat of hers.

Natalia shifts her focus to his nipples, already knowing how sensitive he is right there as she rubs her hands over them, while Natasha just stays there, not moving, and Bucky’s just about to cry out, to beg for her to move, when she does. Slow at first, but she wants it too, picking up her pace again quickly. And she’s riding his cock, each thrust bringing him closer and closer while Natalia laves her tongue over each nipple as they harden under her touch and it’s too much—just like before it’s too much—and this time he comes with a shout, Natasha still thrusting against him until she comes a moment later, both of them panting from their exertion.

Natasha climbs off him, rolling to one side of him while Natalia is on the other. They take a minute or two to come down from their high, before Natalia removes the condom and disposes of it. When she climbs back up, curling up next him, she says against his ear, “So, you going to let me take a ride on you, later?” and at first Bucky thinks she means him, so he says “Yes,” but it turns out she’s looking at Natasha, gesturing to the strap-on that lay discarded, which is one of the hottest mental pictures he’s had in a while, and Natasha murmurs, “Of course.”

Then Natalia has to add, “I bet you’d love that, James, watching both of us together and afterwards I’ll return the favor, suck you off and make you come. How does that sound?”

He moans, loud and long before getting a hold of himself and answers, “As long as Natasha says so, _fuck yes,_ ” at the same time Natasha murmurs her approval, “I second that.”

Bucky doesn’t know what he’s done lately to merit this kind of good karma, but he sure as hell is going to take advantage of it for as long as it lasts, before they have to send Natalia back. He yawns, tired. The last thing he thinks before drifting off to sleep is how lucky he is to have the two hottest, most competent, and amazing women he knows, laying in bed beside him, and how he’s going to get to do all of this again tomorrow.


End file.
